Merely a Mask
by imdarkitsconfused
Summary: It’s so unfair how fate works, isn’t it Zelda? For seven years I trained you, protected you, served as your companion. But what do I get? I get a front row seat to your romance with the great Hero of Time. Or is it you that is so unfair? SxZ ZxL
1. Prologue

This is the first fanfic that i've wrote in a while. It's a shiek/zelda, zelda/link romance. And it is NOT a link/sheik fic or shounen ai or yaoi in any way. You want that then read another fic.

In regards to the story, it starts during the second time that everyone lives through the seven years (the one where ganondorf is gone). But most of the story, excluding the prologue and last chapter, are flashbacks from the seven years in which Link was fighting Ganon and Zelda was hiding out. Sheik is a MALE and a seperate character and is sealed in a mask, you'll find out why later.

I don't own The Legend of Zelda series or any of the main characters.

* * *

Merely a Mask

Prologue

Darkness, darkness, and more darkness. That's all that I can see. Of course I know well what's behind the seemingly impenetrable curtain of black. A small room with many shelves of books and other objects crammed into the tiny space along with a table and a few wooden chairs.

I remember, I used to amuse myself trying to visualize the exact placement of things in this accursed room. However, I would always lose interest waiting for someone to come in and light the few small candles sitting on the table. Such an occurrence is quite seldom, I might add.

Or is it seldom, at all? Darkness has a way of blurring the passing of time. It is almost impossible to tell the amount of time that passes here. Minutes can seem like years, or maybe it's years that seem like minutes? Not that I have a way to tell. Since I never leave this unchanging room I couldn't possibly know.

I can't even look at myself to see how much I've aged, not that that would be very accurate anyway. Sheikah, such as myself, age rather slowly. Even still, I wouldn't have a body to look at anyway. Indeed, my body has been sealed within this infernal mask for a long time now.

It truly is a cruel and unusual punishment. However, I suppose that there are some perks. I have stopped aging completely. Seeing as my body is no longer in this world I'm not surprised. It's probably in another dimension or a subspace pocket. Who knows? Plus, I can't serve the king now. That thought delights me still. I'd much rather sit here for the rest of eternity than serve him or Zelda again.

Of course, Zelda's the only one that can remove this curse. She could always come and find me. She is the only noble that knows where I am and only a member of the Hylian Royal Family can free me from the mask. But she won't come, I have no doubt about that. And I'll spend the rest of eternity as a mask. She's too caught up in her romance with her precious hero to ever come to release me. The royals have never been big on rewarding services now that I think about it.

It's so unfair how fate works, isn't it Zelda? I worked with you for seven years, trained you, protected you, served as your companion. But what do I get? I get a front row seat to your romance with the _great_ Hero of Time. Or is it you that is so unfair?

Why don't you love _me_?! We spent seven years together, but all you could ever think about was your be damned hero! Was I nothing to you, merely a means to get to him? You only saw him on a few short occasions and even then you were disguised as me. What did he have that I didn't? I'm strong and clever, a brilliant warrior. Give me a chance and I could defeat him in combat. Oh, but of course, how can a mask fight?

But you could have changed that, you know. You could have lifted the curse but you didn't, you won't. Do you even remember me? I doubt it, but I'll never forget you, how can I? You were so kind, so beautiful.

I chuckled softly as I finished my rant. What have you done to me, Zelda? I say that I hate you one minute and the next your memory has me professing my love for you. You truly are as cruel as your father, intentionally or not. My heart will never allow me to forget the seven years we spent together, no matter how much pain they cause me.

* * *

It's kind of short, but hey it's a prologue. Next chapter will come within the next week or so. The more reviews the faster i update, you getting how this works?

Zel


	2. Chapter 1

I finally got this updated. I've been writing it for a while, and yet it's still short, what the hell. Oh, well, just r&r.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the game

The story is now officially in flashback mode until further notice.

* * *

Chapter 1

7 Years Earlier…

The air is still now, long settled from Impa's last visit. Boredom too has settled in with the air. I truly do appreciate that she is hiding me from the king, but I wish that she came by more often. I do get so bored. And I'm running out of new ideas of how to painfully kill that bastard king.

Oh, well. She usually comes by every few months. She's stuck babysitting the bastard's whelp. That's a big demotion from being a warrior. But it sounds just like something the fat king would do.

"Bastard," I muttered.

In any case, I wonder what's happening in the outside world. I can't even hear what's going on in her house. She must have put spells on the wall to make it sound-proof. It's good for hiding, but not so good for eavesdropping. After all, it can't be that hard to hear through the bookshelves that separate this secret room from the rest of the house.

As though to answer my questions and prayers, light suddenly flooded the room as the bookshelf swung open. I could hear what was going on in the other room as soon as the 'door' was opened. Impa was speaking quickly and quietly to another.

"Keep quiet, everything will be fine. I just need to get a few things before we leave."

The other nodded silently. She was young, no more than ten years of age. From her garb, I could tell that she was a noble of some sort. She looked worried and scared. I wondered why, but any feelings of pity faded when I put two and two together. She was the king's whelp, Zelda.

I looked a Impa. She was hurriedly shoving some items into a her bag.

"What the hell is the whelp doing here?!" I 'yelled.' It was more of a mental communication thing.

Zelda looked in my direction. Apparently trying to find the source of my voice. I thought only Sheikah could hear me. Yet, I stand corrected, again.

"No time for questions, Sheik. We have to get moving. Ganondorf is after us."

With that, Impa shoved me into the bag as well. How degrading! Shoved into a bag with common luggage.

I was about to start complaining, but decided against it. Impa needed no distractions. If she did get caught, I would most likely never be free of this curse. And if I made too much noise, Impa may elect to leave me behind. Which also wouldn't be good seeing as I want to get freed this century. So I think I'll just keep quiet and tag along.

From the sound of things, Impa and the kid ran out of the secret room back into the main part of the house. I heard the bookshelf swing back into closed position. They ran out of the house and stopped after a few seconds of running. A horse neighed and stomped it's foot as though impatient.

"Up you go," Impa muttered to the whelp.

"Horseback," I sneered quietly. Impa didn't remark if she heard my comment. And we're off flying down the… Oh, hell, I don't know where to. I'm stuck in a bag for goddesses' sake.

Horseback isn't the preferred method of transportation for most Sheikah. It's too noisy, and, quite frankly, we can travel about as fast on foot. Plus we can travel through a wide variety of terrain a lot easier than horses can.

If I were being chased, I would take quietly to the shadows. Horses are hard to hide, after all. But, then again, it would be hard to travel on foot with a Hylian kid. Impa knows what she's doing. Not that my opinion matters much anyway, I'm just the luggage.

We seemed to ride on for a long time. Impa and the whelp said no more as we rode. And I held my questions. After a while I began to notice that I could see a faint light outside the bag. The sun must be rising.

Not long after the sun rose, I heard the faint sound of running water. Though that only lasted for a few seconds. It must have been the river that ran into Lake Hylia. After a few more minutes I heard running water again.

I now had a good idea of where we were. We had to be following the river that flowed southeast from the lake. Assuming that we were, we will soon be out of Hyrule and in no man's land. That area was mostly a dense forest. A good place to hide.

"We're here," Impa finally said. I had been waiting for long enough.

I heard Impa jump down from the horse. I think she picked the kid up and put her down. I don't really care. They started to walk away from the horse. And since I was in the bag tied to the horse, I decided that my silence had lasted long enough.

"Hey! What about me?" I yelled after them.

"What is that?" I heard the whelp say. I was about to shoot back a smart comment when Impa spoke.

"That's Sheik. He's a Sheikah like me. However, he has been sealed in a mask. Which is why he is in my bag. I didn't know you would be able to hear him." She pulled me out of the bag as she was speaking.

"I heard him when you got him from your house too. Why is he sealed in a mask?"

I can't believe it. "What the king doesn't teach his whelp history? Or is he ashamed of what he did? Oh, but of course, he's not. He's a royal, they never have to feel sorry about anything."

The kid looked away, obviously my words hurt her. Maybe my words stained whatever image she had of her father. Impa had said once that she looked up to him. I took great pleasure in her pain.

Impa was quick to defend the whelp. "It's not her fault. And not all royals are the same. Be nice to her."

"Why should I?" I can never hold a royal in high regard again.

"It'll make the next few years go by easier if you are nice. You will be working together after all."

"What?" The whelp and I exclaimed in unison. She obviously didn't like the idea any more than I did. Impa was now officially on my hit list.

* * *

So it begins. By the way, i know the river doesn't exist, i just put it there, it would be rather difficult for the horse to jump the huge wall that is really there. So i made it easier on the horse and made a river and a forest. Go me!

Next chapter will be up 'soon.' I know that yall like to hear that so i put it there, whether it's going to be true or not.

Zel


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the game or the characters.

Chapter 2

I stared at Impa in disbelief. How could she expect me to work with a royal, after everything that had happened!? That bastard king sent us to our death. He is responsible for the fall of the Sheikah. Impa knows that, why would she even suggest such a thing? But, of course! The whelp is a royal, she can free me. Ha, Impa is looking out for me after all. She knows I would never consent for less than absolute freedom.

But, what are they running for anyway, and why would they need my help? Something bad must have happened at the castle. Oh, I hope somebody attacked it. Hylian bodies littering the streets of Castle Town is a wonderful image to me. But the king had better not be dead, he's mine to kill.

"Why do you need my help anyway? Why did you two flee Hyrule?"

"The Gerudo King, Ganondorf, attacked Hyrule and is taking over. He hopes to go to the Temple of Time and take the Triforce."

"Well that's not good." I said sarcastically. "Are the Hylians going to resist?"

"They'll try, but fail. Zelda foresaw his coming; he will send the land into darkness. But a hero will come from the forest and smite him."

I couldn't resist interrupting, "Sounds like a fairy tale. A _great hero_ will come from the woods and save the land from unfathomable darkness." I laughed coldly. They actually believe in heroes? How childlike. The whelp I could understand, she's young. But Impa, I thought her more mature.

"It's true; I've already met with the hero. His name is Link; he's a kind, righteous person. Link has a piece of the Triforce, he will defeat Ganondorf." The whelp spoke defiantly. She had a lot of faith in this hero.

"Wait, piece of the Triforce? It's just one object." What the hell is going on in this world?

The whelp lifted her left hand; the symbol of the Triforce was on it. One of the triangles glowed brighter.

"This appeared on my hand not long after we fled the castle. I think that Ganondorf touched the Triforce. Legend has it that if a person whose heart is unbalanced touches the Triforce then it will split into three pieces: Power, Wisdom, and Courage. I possess Wisdom and Ganondorf possesses Power. I believe that Link possesses Courage. It was a prophecy that it would split and that the three that possess the pieces will have an intertwined fate."

I glared at her for a moment. "Well, since you have your hero to protect you, why do you need to fight?"

Her faith seemed to falter for a moment. "Ganondorf is sending his minions to find me. He wants to wipe out the Royal family. I need to protect myself until he is destroyed. The land will fall into darkness before the hero saves us. Also our fates are intertwined. Since they are destined to fight each other, I need to be ready if Link needs help."

"How theatrical. Well how long is this going to take?" I was already growing impatient. I wanted to be free. This little war doesn't really concern me. It sounds like they have everything planned out.

Impa and the whelp thought for a moment. Finally Impa answered, "Who knows. Ganondorf is strong, but the Goddesses are on the hero's side. It could take a few weeks or a few years."

"And what type of work did you have in mind?"

Impa paused for a moment before answering, "I will teach her the basics of Sheikah combat… Then she could use your body in place of her own, ensuring her protection."

The whelp and I stared at her, dumbfounded for a moment. The girl using my body as her own, how sickening! How is that even possible?

"And how would I do that," the whelp asked.

"The mask that Sheik is sealed in is a transformation mask. Whoever puts it on takes control of his body. His body is held in a gap between dimensions and the mask is the portal between there and here. Your body would be put in the gap while you wear the mask, and his would be brought here. However, your mind would remain here. And due to the spells put on Sheik, you would control his body as your own. Though, I think that you two will be able to communicate, mentally."

I truly don't like the sound of this, if she screws up she could kill me. Luckily my body is extremely durable, even for a Sheikah. Impa will train her well enough beforehand. So, I can take the deal and either way I get out of this hell. I die or I get free. If this girl is as trustworthy as Impa says, then I have nothing to worry about.

I looked at the girl. "Fine, I will do as asked, on one condition. You will free me from this mask, as soon as we are done." I hated speaking directly to her. I turned my gaze to Impa, "I want your word that you will make sure she frees me."

They both agreed eagerly. I hope this hero hurries up. I want my freedom, and I want to help as little as possible. If this hero is so great then maybe he will kill Ganondorf before I have to do my part. That is most desirable. Maybe the hero will save the king, if he's not already dead. He better not be, his life is mine.

I finished my musings to find that Impa had built a fire and made a pallet for the whelp. She had set me on top of one of the bags she had put on the ground near the horse. The whelp appeared to be asleep now. I have to admit, though I hate to, she has to be emotionally strong to not break down into hysterics. After all, she just lost her kingdom and most likely her family. But all in all, the royals deserve it. I hope that her father is suffering far much more.

I once again came out of my musings (I drift off far too easily now. No doubt due to my years of imprisonment), and called Impa. She walked over and waited for me to speak.

"What became of the king?" I inquired casually.

Impa looked over her shoulder at the girl before responding, "I don't know. He has knights to protect him, but they'll be no match for Ganondorf. He won't flee his own kingdom."

That wasn't the answer I was looking for. "I don't know this Ganondorf, what do you think he will do with the pompous king?"

She looked over her shoulder again to see if the girl was really asleep, "Ganondorf is a sadist, he would most likely want to keep the king around for a while. He'd torture him, show him the fall of his kingdom, then, when he got bored with him, kill him."

Well, at least there's hope he'll live long enough for the hero to kill Ganondorf. "Wonder how long that'll take?" I thought out loud. Hopefully, this Ganondorf is really sadistic.

Impa looked at me suspiciously. "Why are you so concerned with the king's fate?" I hope she doesn't suspect the truth. Neither of them can know of my true motives. The whelp won't free me if she learns that I plan to kill him; no matter how trustworthy she is.

I quickly thought of a believable lie, "I just don't want to be involved in saving the king. I have a deal with you two, but I will not directly aid in saving his life." I put enough malice in my voice to make it believable.

Impa nodded. She appeared to believe me, but I can never be sure about her. Impa left the small camp, most likely to find food for in the morning.

So, I help the girl to help the hero kill Ganondorf. If all goes well, I get freed from this damned mask. Then I kill the king. How I will relish his death! If he is killed, I think I will take the whelp's life in compensation. To wipe his line from the world forever will be fulfilling as well.

I chuckled, excited for the first time in many years. Just a little while longer, then I'll finish what I started. I looked at the girl and listened as she tried to sob silently. My heart holds no pity for her.

* * *

So sorry about the long wait, I had lost complete interest in this story. But i wanted to write something so i decided to continue. I won't make any promises about finishing the story, but i will try to update from time to time.

Zel


End file.
